The holders for portable electronic device for vehicular use mostly hold the electronic device by clamping both left and right sides. As the user usually does not need to view the information displayed on the electronic device when using, this type of clamping is acceptable. However, if the electronic device is, such as, GPS or smart phone, and the user needs to view the information display on the device constantly, this type of holder must allow angle adjustment after clamping the electronic device so that the user can view the display of the device. When the viewing angle is incorrect or the ambient light is too strong, the user usually finds it difficult to read the information on the display.
Therefore, it is imperative to devise an apparatus for holding electronic device as well as providing sun shielding effect to enable the reading of the display information.